Una Melodia
by Loriloqui
Summary: Muy triste... pero tiene sus partes alegres


Una Melodia  
  
"Cuando la música es lo único que calma nuestras penas"  
  
Una silueta se reflejaba en el piso de mármol de una de las grandes mansiones de las afueras de Londres, una silueta con paso triste, apagado, solitario. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, dándole un ambiente calido a la habitación, algo que la silueta no compartía. Su mente se encontraba recordando, tratando de recordar momentos alegres, pero no lo lograba, en su mano un vaso de Whisky se volvía a llenar, cada recuerdo alegre, era opacado por uno amargo, le costaba encontrar los recuerdos alegres, tantos años de tragedia hacían que se perdieran en un universo de amargura.  
  
Se sentía tan solo, solo en el mundo, solo en aquella sala, un piano, una chimenea, un sillón. Con pasos lentos se dirige al piano, su mano se desliza por la superficie del, con lentitud, dejo el vaso sobre el piano y sus manos se colocaron listas para tocar una melodía. Una nota tras otra se dispersaba en el aire, componían una cancion, una tras otra, recuerdos surgían de lo mas profundo de su ser, de su alma. Una melodía que lo calmaba, que lo ayudaba a recordar, que alejaba las penas, una melodía que lo transformaba, lo renovaba.  
  
Una joven de largos cabellos negros brillantes, figura fina, ojos negros como la noche, sonrisa angelical, sentada en aquel banco, mirando hacia el horizonte con expresión embelezada, se veía hermosa, irradiaba tranquilidad, felicidad. Sus cabellos se mecían con el viento, su mirada era tranquila, sus manos sostenían una rosa.  
  
El se limitaba a observarla, aprenderse cada gesto, cada sonrisa, era su ángel, rogaba a Dios que nunca se la arrancase de su vida, seria el golpe mas duro que recibiría, su motivo de vivir se iría y él perdería las esperanzas.  
  
Podrías ser un buen poeta y te dedicaras ello-dice ella pausada No creo, mi inspiración no es tanta- contesta él Tambien podrías ser un buen pianista-dice ella Necesito tiempo y no lo tengo, mi herencia y puesto no me permite pasarme la vida en ello-dice él No seas tan negativo, hay cosas en la vida que deben hacerse porque luego nos serviría de mucho-dice ella No soy negativo solo que no tengo tiempo para algo asi, no creo que sea importante eso-dice él Ya veras que lo que digo es cierto-dice ella y se pone de pie, con andar lento se dirige hacia el interior de la casa  
  
Ella estaba en lo cierto, mucho bien le hubiera hecho hacerle caso, ahora el dependía del piano, por asi decirlo, la mayor parte de su tiempo se iba en el piano, cada ves que la amargura lo embargaba su consuelo era el piano, su dolor se opacaba con solo una melodía que fluía de aquel maravilloso instrumento, aquellas notas que su alma calmaban. Aunque solo fuera un momento, una mínima parte de su vida, ellas lograban hacerlo olvidar quien era y que había sufrido.  
  
Cuando tocaba aquel piano, no se sentía solo, abandonado, amargado. Solo... recordaba, volvía a vivir, momentos alegres, momentos memorables, sentimientos agradables, su corazón volvía a latir como antes, solo en esa milésima donde las notas brotaban y fluían de aquel Instrumento, volvía a sentir. Era como si ella estuviera alli, jugando con las notas, bailando aquella cancion, era como volverla a ver recorriendo aquel salón con pasos finos, vueltas elegantes, su sonrisa iluminando aquel lugar.  
  
Paredes blancas, pasillos blancos, personas con ropas blancas, era lo único que veía, lo único que podía percibir era él dominio del color blanco, era espantoso, se encontraba en una clínica, le parecía lo más horroroso, no por el hecho de estar alli, si no él porque estaba alli, le dolía en el alma aquello.  
  
Su princesa, ella, había sufrido un accidente, ahora se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, tenia miedo, nunca se había sentido tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable. Sentía miedo a perderla, a no ver nunca mas su sonrisa, a no poder sentir su calido abrazo, su dulce voz nunca mas sonaría en su vida, le rogaba a Dios, le pedía con todas sus fuerzas que no se la arrebatara, que no le negara el derecho de tenerla a su lado, de poder vivir junto a ella.  
  
¡Oh! Gracias a Dios, ella había salido del coma, ahora podía hablar, pero seguía muy débil, estaba postrada en una cama, era parte del dominio del blanco, sabanas blancas, bata blanca, todo era blanco, empezaba a odiar aquel color, aquel lugar, aquel olor, las lagrimas no fluían de sus ojos, no podían salir, al verla alli tan débil, apagada, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, pero seguían igual de bella, seguía siendo su ángel.  
  
Mi vida-dice ella con voz débil Shh... debes ahorrar energías, no hables-dice él acariciando su mejilla Me siento muy débil-dice ella tratando de sonreírle Si, pero te recuperaras y podras salir de aquí- dice él sonriendo tambien y tratando de poner esperanzas en sus palabras Me siento cada ves mas débil, me cuesta abrir los ojos-dice ella con voz cansina No los cierres por favor –dice el ya asustado No tengo fuerzas-dice ella No te vallas te lo ruego, te amo, por favor no te vallas-dice el, una lagrima rebelde se escapa y corre por su mejilla Yo tambien te amo, pero ya llego mi hora, siempre te amare, te estaré acompañando siempre, cuidare de ti-dice ella levantando una mano y posándola en la mejilla del Pero quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, acompañame aquí-dice el apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, su corazón se hacia pedazos en tan solo unas horas Por favor, dejame ir, estoy cansada, dejame ir, te lo ruego, estaré contigo en el recuerdo, cuando mires el sol, las flores, la luna, las estrellas, el campo, todo a tu alrededor, alli estaré yo-dice ella casi sin fuerzas No te vallas por favor-dice él derramando algunas lagrimas No me iré, si no me olvidas-dice ella dándole un pequeño beso  
  
El poco brillo de sus ojos que le quedaba, se fue apagando, su sonrisa se desvaneció, la luz del sol se le apago, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, su cuerpo se enfriaba, ya no existía ese calor que tanto lo reconfortaba, su ángel se moría, su ángel se escapaba de sus brazos, su razon de vivir se desvanecía. Le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba, lo que más valoraba, su mayor tesoro, no podría ver mas esos hermosos ojos brillar, le habían negado la felicidad en tan solo un momento, en tan solo horas su vida había cambiado por completo. No tiene sentido seguir respirando cuando ya no tienes oxigeno, asi se sentía el, solo en aquella inmensidad, su corazón lloraba, ya las lagrimas no salían por sus ojos, ya no tenia fuerzas para llorar siquiera.  
  
Tal ves escribiendo se liberaría de todo aquel sufrimiento, pero no tendría fuerzas para agarrar un lápiz y escribir aquello que lo atormentaba, eso seria un infierno, no eso no era una solución, la primera era salir de alli, alejarse de aquel lugar, ella ya no estaba alli, asi que el tampoco tenia porque estar alli. Observo por ultima vez su cara y se marcho sin rumbo, caminar pausado, cansado y triste.  
  
Asi fue como toda su vida cambio, como su felicidad se empaño, ahora ¿qué le quedaba? ¿Solo un recuerdo? Si, solo eso... solo un recuerdo. El piano, la música, el salón, el paisaje, todo le recordaba a ella, pero no se la devolvía, él quería que ella regresara, no quería vivir con un recuerdo, eso no era lo que él deseaba.  
  
La necesitaba a ella, ella era la única persona que él había conseguido amar, la única, y se la habían arrebatado, le habían arrebatado a su mayor tesoro, a su vida. Empezó a tocar piano, a refugiarse en él, ya que era lo único que le borraba los malos recuerdos y le hacia vivir lindos recuerdos, su vida se basaba en eso, trabajar, llegar a la casa, aparentar estar bien y recordar, esa era su vida y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.  
  
Solo una melodía inundaba cada momento de su vida, una alegre, otra triste, otra romantica, de cualquier tipo, pero había música en su vida, por que eso fue lo que ella le dejo como consuelo, una melodía. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hola!  
  
Aquí un nuevo fic, creo que volví con mi modalidad triste y apagada, realmente debo admitir que es mi estilo, se me facilita escribir de este modo, este fic es dedicado a Jenchan, espero que le guste, debo decir que sus fics me fascinan, su estilo es como el mío, asi triste y apagado, pero no por eso dejan de ser buenos sus fics, me parecen geniales.  
  
Mary Krum   
  
Visita mi Blog 


End file.
